Multiple terminal electrical connectors that exist today have fairly high z-height, are not necessarily compatible with electric substrates, and in many cases, are not intuitive in how to use, especially for the lay user. Existing multiple-terminal electrical connectors can also require careful alignment or fine manipulation for proper use. Examples of such electrical connectors include flex connectors, which can use pressure contact or a small “lever” to open and close the contact pins. Others include pin or socket type connectors where each individual connection can be re-made multiple times. Additionally, most of these connectors can not be easily attached to a stretchable boards or substrates such as a fabric. Existing wearable connectors for stretchable skin contact applications are mostly based on sophisticated snaps, conductive velcro or thread-through conductive rings. Sophisticated snaps can consume a large area on a device especially when several contacts are required. Additionally, sophisticated snaps can have relatively large Z-height which impacts fabricating devices that are discreet and that do not impact user comfort. Conductive Velcro can require relatively large area on the substrate which results in larger system size when several connections are needed. Conductive Velcro can not be easily designed to avoid user error (the user might assume that all the contacts are made when only one side is connected). Thread through conductive rings form permanent attachment and the threads must be cut to release the device which significantly complicates the attach and detach process for the user.